The Good Bit
by htbookreader1
Summary: post series three...Much gets one chance to see Robin again...i know it doesnt sound like much but please review it...i kinda put my heart in this so be kind...read review enjoy this is not slash btw just friendship


**Hello everyone...i have been thinking about doing this story ever since i saw the series finale...it just didnt seem to fit for me how Robin said goodbye to much...Much has been with robin for so long and i have been watching too many robin hood youtube vids to the song shattered....and this is also for my grandfather who died earlier this year...this is for him too because like much, i miss him so much and i wish i had the chance to talk to him agian...please read review and enjoy....**

The Good Bit

_I'm trying to think of the good bit. _Much thought as he wandered through his beloved forest. Though, at the moment, he hated Sherwood Forest. Because Sherwood Forest was where his master had drawn his last breath.

Robin of Locksley, Robin, Earl of Huntington. Robin, of Sherwood, Robin Hood, was dead. Nothing would ever be right again.

Much sighed. There was no good bit. Though it had been a week since Robin had been buried and become one with the earth, Much could still remember the feel of Robin's arms around him as Robin said goodbye. Much had wept when Robin walked off. Much had spent the rest of the day weeping. Much wept for the hero who would never return. Much wept for the light that suddenly and ruthlessly went out on the world. Much wept for his best friend.

How could Much ever go on in this world? England might not be lost to evil hands, but surely, his England had been lost. Much stopped walking suddenly and sat against a very large tree. He leaned against its sturdy trunk and tilted his head upwards to gaze at the patches of sunlight hitting his face. But though the sunlight was warm, its powerful rays could not dampen the coldness engulfing Much.

He remembered his master's old words when they had sat in camp after Robin's near death experience. Robin had told them all, even then, that if he should have died they would carry on without him.

And Much had stood up and shook his head. _We are Robin Hood's men!_

But Robin shook his head and said, _Much you are Robin Hood. _Then he had gone around camp and pointed to each member, saying that he, or she, was Robin Hood.

_We are the spirit of England and that is Robin Hood!_

But Much, though he shouted so with the others, was not Robin Hood. The rest of the lads could be Robin Hood however much they bloody well wanted. But Much…well…he was still and always would be Robin Hood's servant and friend.

Suddenly Much threw his hands n the air and cried out to the sunlight.

"Why did you leave me?!"

Much's unanswered plea seemed to resonate throughout the thick and dense forest. Then Much slowly stood up and turned his head to the silent Heaven.

"You said I was more of a man then you ever would be! But you were so much more than I could ever hope to be! I am nothing without you! You are my England. I have fought for you always! And I have followed you into war and I have followed you into the forest! But, Robin, you walk down a path I cannot follow. My mother, she always said to look for the good bit. You know," Much smiled bitterly to at the sky, "that one small piece of the day the horrid day that makes you smile, hug yourself, and realize you are alive? But see, I have no good bits! I have no joy! I have nothing!"

Much kicked at the earth. The earth, with her strong ground, had always been a companion to Much. But now he hated the earth. She held guard over his master.

Suddenly Much fell to his knees.

"Why God, have you taken my brother from me?"

Much closed his eyes. "There is no good bit."

"You sure about that?" asked a voice close to Much.

Much's heart jumped. He knew that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. But he did not open his eyes. Much knew he was just hearing things. That familiar voice was just a trick of the wind. Tuck had warned him such things could happen.

"Much?" the voice asked kindly, "Why don't you open your eyes?"

At first Much's heart turned when that voice spoke his name. But he refused to let his crazy ears get the better of him.

"No. I know you are not really there and I refuse to be let down when I open my eyes and you are not there."

The voice sighed. "Much, I had to get permission to talk to you. They don't let us show ourselves often. Please? Open your eyes."

Maybe he was really there…but no. That was impossible. So Much yelled, "You are not there! You are not there! You are not there! You are not—"

"Much shut up!" the voice chuckled and yelled.

Now Much slowly opened his eyes. That command had now become endering to Much's lonely ears. He found himself staring at two boots. They were his boots. They were _Robin's _boots. Much stood up and slowly gazed into the eyes of his dearest friend.

"Robin?" Much's voice came out in a whisper. "But I thought you were…we buried you but…how?"

"I am quite dead," said Robin quietly.

Much scratched his head. "What? I am sorry master. I do not understand. If you are dead…how can I talk to you?"

Robin hugged himself and smiled forlornly at his old friend. "I have missed you Much, my brother."

Much widened his eyes. "You heard that?"

Robin nodded. "Every word my friend."

Much's face reddened as he recalled what he had said in a rage of anger and passion."I didn't know anyone was listening."

"I was," said Robin sadly, "I heard you say that you have nothing now that I am gone."

"It is true," said Much angrily, "and…when you…when you leave again, I shall have nothing again."

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "But I am not leaving you. I shall never truly leave you my brave brother. Though I will visibly depart from you, my presence shall never leave you. And Much, there is something else I must tell you."

Much came a little closer to Robin but did not touch him. He was too afraid to find out what would happen if he did reach out his hand to grasp Robin's hand.

"This is the first time, in a long time, when I can say I am happy."

And through his rage and sadness Much beamed with joy because he could tell that his master had not truly been happy since Marian's death. True, Isabella and Kate had briefly distracted Robin from his pain, but they were both distractions and nothing else. The fact that Robin was this happy must mean that…

"Did you find Marian?" Much asked happily.

Robin nodded. "More like she found me…anyway Much, you must not think of me in sadness. I am blissful now. And it would break my heart if you could not continue fighting for freedom and justice. And Much, you are wrong, you are a good strong man, much stronger than I could ever hope to have been. I know I often gave you a hard time and treated you unfairly, but you must know you were never the smaller man in my eyes, or in God's eyes. You really are Robin Hood Much, just as much as I ever was."

Much's eyes began to fill with tears. "I miss you Robin."

Though Robin was about to come back with a witty response he saw the sadness in his friend's eyes. He turned to a somber reply, "I miss you too."

Slowly Robin began to fade. He had said all he could say and it was time to say goodbye again.

"Wait!" cried Much when he realized what was going on. He was not sure he could bear to saw goodbye to his master again. "Will I ever see you again?"

Robin stopped fading and took a look up at the sky. He mouthed, "Please." Then without warning he threw his arms around Much. Much expected that he would not feel his old friend's arms against each side of his neck. But he did. They felt as real to his as if Robin had come back from the dead. And while they embraced Robin whispered something in Much's ear that Much would never forget.

"Yes, you shall see me again. When you are old and gray with dozens of grandchildren surrounding you in your old age. When you lie down to draw your last breath in this lie I shall walk you into the next adventure just as Marian did for me and her father did for her. I shall come back for you and I shall always be with you."

Then Much could no longer feel Robin's embrace, and as Robin faded away Much heard his voice one last time.

"Maybe you have found what you were looking for after all!"

And Robin Hood finally faded away. And Much was alone and confused. What had he been looking for that Robin could have meant? He closed his eyes and thought. He had been walking though the forest aimlessly…

Then Much opened his eyes and understood. In fact he found himself smiling and hugging himself. Reminding himself that he had a reason to live. He thought of Robin, happy, feeling no pain, and being with Marian forever.

And Much truly had found the good bit.

"Thank you Robin," said Much thoughtfully.

And the wind, though it did not speak, seemed to carry him gently and smoothly back home to the camp.

_WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!_

**I'm thinkng its best oneshot...you tell me if you see it otherwise...love you all**


End file.
